Naruto the Star Warrior
by Crazymedic125
Summary: What if Naruto's dad was lso another thing the the hokage. What is if he was a star warrior as well. Look at how Naruto contuies the star warrior race. Summary sucks. NarutoXHinata
1. prologue

**Naruto The Star Warrior**

**Prologue**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Justu'**

"**Demons or Shinigami or Summons talking" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kirby.**

****

Twas along time ago longer than anyone can remember that monsters and demons ruled over the worlds lead by the evil NME. He was once leader of an organization that created monsters that was called Nightmare Enterprise. He was the destroyer of everything until a resistance came up and fought for their freedom. These man and women were known as the Star Warriors. Such famous people like MetaKnight, Kirby, Commander Kid cosmos, and the 4th Hokage were the greatest of them all. They fought bravely until they faced NME and destroyed him. Or did they?

**Somewhere deep in the shadows.**

"They think they won. They think they beat me. Well they are dead wrong."

"My lord! What are your orders?" asked one minor demon

"Tell the Tailed-demons to attack the Elemental Countries. As soon as possible I want all those star warriors dead." NME ordered

**October 10, Hidden Leaf Village Konoha, Day of the Demon attack **

The Nine-tailed fox Kyubbi who was forced to attack the village attacked.

The 4th Hokage summoned the huge boss toad Gamabunta and confronted the Nine-tailed fox.

"Kyubbi tell me. Why are you doing this?"

"4th Hokage I'm sorry for attacking, but my master is controlling me and has ordered your destruction .Please forgive me."

'So he still alive.' Minato thought to himself.

"Kyubbi the only way to stop you is to seal you in my new born son, but at the cost of my own life."

"If this is the only way for me to stop then so be it. Good bye my friend."

"Good bye! I will see you in the next life. **'Death Reaper Seal' **

The sky turned dark and cloudy. Thunder storms formed and started to roar. Then the Shinigami also known as the Death God appeared.

"**Minato Senju Namikaze. Why have you have to summoned?"**

"Shinigami-sama I have summoned you to please seal the Kyubbi no Yoko in my son. I want to save my village."

"**Very Well!" **the Shinigami said pulling out the Kyubbi's soul and sealing it into the boy.

"I know your can come up now old man Sarutobi."

Sarutobi jumped from his hiding place and next to the 4th hokage.

"Minato! Why did you do this? Now the boy will not have any parents and his

grandmother doesn't know he is alive. She left the village before the attack."

"As Hokage I must sacrifice anything to save the village. Plus if demons were sent here that means here that means that NME is still alive." he then looked at his son.

"Naruto I know that the villagers will not treat you like a hero like I ordered, but you are my legacy. A descendent of the star warriors Kirby and Meta-Knight themselves. Also, you are the next generation of star warriors. Goodbye my son. I love you." he turned to Sarutobi.

"Please as a friend, please watch over him." Giving him the child

"I promise." Sarutobi said taking Naruto.

The Shinigami took Minato's soul out of his body and ate it. Naruto woke up and started to cry.

"Shh don't worry." Sarutobi said taking Naruto.

**Inside the Hokage's office Meeting room**

All the Clan heads were assembled in the meeting room. Sarutobi walked into the room and a woman noticed the baby and yelled "Why the hell did you let that demon live!"

Sarutobi who held the crying baby yelled out. "THIS BOY IS NOT A DEMON!!! As of right now I'm reinstating myself as 3rd Hokage once again."

"Now I'm going to pass a law that no of the older generation can tell about this boy containing the demon. Those who break the law is punished by death."

Everyone left the meeting room until Sarutobi one of his old students named Jiraiya and one clan head named Hiashi Hyugga were left.

"You two are the only ones people I trust that can keep the secret of this boy's heritage."

"I can't believe Minato is gone my own son is dead, but at least his son is still alive." Jiraiya said

"Hokage-sama I ask that the boy come live with me and be raised with me and my wife. You see before Minato died we both agreed that when we both have kid both that are different gender we would arranged a marriage between them, also my wife due to give birth to our daughter next month. It would be better for them." Hiashi explained

"Well im not his guardian at the moment Jiraiya is."

"As you two know im the boy's grandfather, but due to being the Toad Sage. I can not stay here long. I'll come back and visit as much as I can."

"So it's settled Naruto is to live with you Hiashi." Sarutobi said when the door burst opened and some Anbu with a crying Naruto came in.

"Lord Hokage some thing has happened!" the hawk Anbu said

"What has happened?" asked the Hokage taking Naruto

"Snake was an Anbu from ROOT. He tried to assassinate Naruto. However we stop him from doing so." Hawk explained

"This is the work of Danzo. Hiashi please take this boy to your home. Protect him with your life."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Hiashi said taking the boy who stopped crying.

Hiashi left for home while carrying Naruto he said "Naruto you we be a great star warrior like your father."


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto The Star Warrior**

**Chapter 1**

'_Writing'_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Justu'**

"**Demons or Shinigami or Summons talking" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kirby.**

****

Life was both good and bad for Naruto Uzumaki. He lived in the Hyugga Compound with Hiashi and his family. While he was in the village he got beatings from some villager only to be saved by the Anbu, Hokage or Hiashi. The good part of his life was his friends. Hinata who was Hiashi's daughter fell in love with Naruto since the day they met however was to shy to say anything. Neji who was Hinata's cousin played with both of them everyday. Years passed and a disaster struck. A Cloud Ninja had kidnapped Hinata but was stop and horribly beaten up from an angry Naruto and Neji who very strong for there age. It was then that Naruto fell in love with Hinata and as well was to shy to say anything. Months passed and both Naruto and Hinata join the Ninja Academy.

**Ninja Academy **

"Okay class we will take a short recess," Iruka the academy teacher said just as some anbu appeared in the room and said.

"Naruto Uzumaki (Sarutobi changed Naruto's name to protect him from his father's enemies and Naruto doesn't know who is parents are.) and Hinata Hyugga you both have been summoned by the Third Hokage."

The whole class looked at the couple as they left.

**Hokage's Office**

The couple walked into the office to find the Hokage and Hinata's parents there as well along with two other people that they never seen. (A/N: Jiraiya only visited Naruto when he was a baby. Naruto doesn't recognize him.)

"Hey old man what you call us for?"

"I called you both here for many reasons. One is to tell you about your heritage."

"So who are my parents' old men?"

"Well first I want to tell you that your parents loved you very much."

"Ok, now tell me."

"Hold your horses. I got to tell you something that is going to make you fell terrible."

Naruto expression changed from happy to sad, "What is it?"

"Well what do you know about the Kyubbi attack?"

"Well I know that the Yodamie Hokage killed the Kyubbi and saved the village."

"Well most of what you said is true. The Yodamie did defeat the Kyubbi, but he could not kill it. So he did the next best thing he sealed it into a newborn baby whose umbilical cord was just cut off. Naruto you were the boy that was used to seal the Kyubbi, but don't worry you aren't a monster."

Naruto fell to the floor and cried. Hinata went over to him and comfort him.

"Why did he pick me? Why didn't he pick some else?" Naruto said

"Well he could not ask another family to give their child. So he had no choice, but to use his own."

Their was a moment of silence until Naruto, Hinata and the women who was standing near the Hokage screamed, "WHAT??????"

"My dad was the Yodaime!"  
"Yes, you're the son of the Yodaime and Kushina Uzumaki of whirlpool. Plus you still have some living relatives."

"I do!"

"Yes, you do. Naruto meet your grandparents. Who are your father's parents, my old students, two of the legendary Sannin. Tusnade the slug princess and Jiraiya the toad sage."

'THUD' Naruto pulled a Hinata and fainted.

When he awoke he turned to his grandparents and said, "Why did you leave me hear all alone?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but when you were born I was on a mission in another country. When I got back a council member told me you died along with your parents so I fled the village. I'm sorry you were alone," Tsunade said giving him a bone crushing hug.

Naruto looks to see who his grandfather is and realizes who he is.

"I know you. You're that pervert who peeks at girls in the hot springs," Naruto said

"He does what?" Tusnade yelled punching him through the concrete wall sending him flying through the air.

The Hokage coughs and said, "Well now that that's all over. I want to tell you something else Naruto."

He turned to face the Hokage. "What is it old man?" asked Naruto

Hiashi spoke up and said, "Well what happened is. Before you and Hinata were born your father and I who were best friends since we were kids. We arranged for you to be married."

'THUD'

Hinata fainted to the ground. Her face was red as can be, but she also had the happiest smile on her face. (A/n: HORRAY!!! Her dreams have come true!)

'THUD'

Naruto whose face was bright red as well also fainted.

They both awoke and thought it was a dream, but when they saw where they were there faces turned read again.

"So…When are…we getting married?" Naruto asked.

"When both of you are genin Hinata become will be a Namikaze like you." Hiashi explained. The Hokage interrupted and said, "By the way Naruto you also must get your inheritance."

"I have an inheritance," Naruto yelled.

"Yes, do you believe your parent wouldn't leave anything. These scrolls were from your father," The Hokage said.

Naruto took the scrolls opened them and began to read.

_The last testament of Minato Senju Namikaze. _

_I leave everything I own to my only son Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze._

_Which consist of The Namikaze compound and estates, all my Justus and all my money._

_Naruto if you're reading this then I wanted to tell you I love you. I know you will not forgive me ever. Your mother Kushina died during the attack. The hospital wing she was in collapsed, but I believe she is still alive because her body wasn't found. By the way, if you meet your grandparents then they will teach you everything I know. The keys to the compound with my best friend Hiashi Hyugga. Good-bye my son. _

_-Minato Senju Namikaze_

Naruto looked back up and had a smile on his face

"So when I move into the compound?" he asked.

"Now if you want, but first you two must get back to the academy," the Hokage said

"Ok come-on Hinata-hime," Naruto said pulling Hinata out of the room. Both left the tower back to class.


End file.
